


Through a Screen

by WolfetteTheDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Strangers' to friends to lovers, Aromantic Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Lance, Demi romantic Keith, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith, He wears that in all his videos, It is now, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a huge fanboy, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic pining Keith, Remember the bandana Keith wore in the first episode?, They is all youtubers, Youtuber AU, is that a thing?, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: Keith wouldn't call himself... Obsessed  with this guy, but maybe it was a bit weird he would stay up til 5am rewatching all his bathbomb reviews when he hasn't even been within 10ft of a lush store.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lance wouldn't call himself stupid. He thinks it's completely rational to fall head over heels for a guy you know nothing about who you've only even seen through a screen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control ;-;  
> I have two other fanfics to finish and i'm starting a new one ;-;
> 
> This is like, my backburner fic though. So don't expect too many updates.

The electronic-dubstep intro music blasted through his headphones as the screen glowed a vibrant blue. The image slowly fading to reveal a lanky teen against a background full of fanart of him, some with his friends, some based on certain videos of his. The boy was making a stupid pose and a goofy grin on his face before he sat back down normally. Just like everyother video. His blue eyes seemed to shine with excitement.

"What is up Snipers!? Today i've got a pretty big announcement for you guys!" He said excitedly. The last time he made a video like this was when he moved from Cuba to be closer to his girlfriend, Nyma. However, the relationship had ended around two years ago and his fans were left wondering what exactly happened since he didn't go into the specifics. He hoped this video was actual good news. "Buuuuut, I can't present it alone! So here is the fabulous, amazing, smart, Proton Pidge!"

A person with unruly, short cinnamon hair and large glasses rolled onto the screen, pulling a duck face with two  ~~hopefully ironic~~ peace signs. "Sup' bitches?"

"What the fuck is that?"

Pidge sighed. "It's called irony, Lance."

"No I mean that!" Lance pointed to something behind Pidge, causing them to jump. Then a cut scene appeared showing two empty chairs untill a glass containing a beetle appeared. "We caught the little shit!"

Another cut  scene to both of them sitting in their chairs. Pidge was quite short in comarison to Lance, even sat down. In fact, they probably look like the complete opposite of eachtother.

"Anyway, our announcement is... Wanna say it together?" Lance asked the shorter one. They nodded in reply, excitment also contained in their eyes. They both counted down from four quietly until their voices blasted through his headphones.

"We have a joint channel!" They both smiled widely.

"Of course it isn't just us. No, no, no. It invloves a bunch of different guys from a bunch of different channels such as Allura, Hunk, Shiro,-

"My big bro Matt." Pidge interjected. Lance rolled his eyes slightly.

"And yes, your big brother Matt, and a bunch of other cool people! As of now we only have one video up which is basically a welcome to the channel but I highly suggest you go check it out."

"Or not, if you don't want to."

"Yes, thank you, Pidge. But anyways guys! Sorry to cut the video short but I got a collab with Hunk and Shay downstairs. For now it's a goodbye from me and Pidge. Sharpshooter, out." He finished the video with a two finger salute before it cut to black, suddenly suggesting a bunch of his other videos.

~~~~

Keith stared at the screen as he clicked another video. Another one of Lance's of course. It was his Slender let's play where he had no fucking clue what he was actually meant to do, he just ended up screaming for most of the video.

Keith wouldn't call himself.... Obsessed with this guy. But _maybe_ it was a bit weird he would stay up til 5am rewatching all his bathbomb reviews when he hasn't even been within 10ft of a lush store.

This guy was just so aesthetically pleasing to him! And he doesn't even know why.

 _Sharpshooter_ , that was his online name. His real name was Lance McClain and he is currently twenty-four years old. He was born and raised in Cuba until he moved to be closer to both his friends and his ~~now ex~~ girlfriend, Nyma. He started Youtube when he was eightteen and now has over six million subscribers who he calls his ' _Snipers_ '. He once had over five hundered videos but deleted around fifty once he and Nyma broke up. His favourite colour was blue, his favourite food is garlic knots. The first girl he ever kissed was called Hannah and the first guy he'd ever kissed was called Duke and-

Okay  _maybe_ Keith was obsessed with this guy. But can you really blame him? This guy was like the real life version of Sokka from ATLA! And at least he wasn't as creepy as the girl who sent Lance some of her  _eyelashes_.

"Keith?" Oh shit. Keith quickly grabbed his laptop and shut it harshly, hoping he didn't break the screen. "What the hell are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question, Shiro." Keith retorted to his brother.

"Keith, you know I go running at six in the morning." Shiro deadpanned. His eyebrow quirked when he saw that Keith was hiding his laptop from him. "Do I want to know?"

Keith shook his head slowly. Shiro sighed.

"At least try to get a few hours in? It's really not good for your mental health and-"

"Don't give me that channel talk."

"-and Matt's coming over in a few hours so I want you to look presentable."

"He's moving in here in a few days, he should get used to seeing me as I naturally am." Shiro rolled his eyes and left the doorframe. Keith heard the distict sqeaking noises and the final slam of the front door. They should really get some oil for that door. Especially if they want to make it nice for when Shiro's boyfriend moves in.

* * *

 

Why did Lance think it was a good idea to let Pidge edit his videos? He had no real clue about that. It just seemed easier because then he wouldn't have to spend several hours editing a fifteen minute video. But as he stared down at Pidge's most recent edit he revaluated all his life choices leading up to this moment.

"Pidge, you're like my second best friend and I love you,"

"I'm touched." They deadpanned

"But you can't just shamelessly self promote yourself when you're not in the video."

"I do what I want be-otch."  _Click._ Did. Did they just publish the video. Lance's grip on Pidge's swivel chair tightened. "Oh c'mon Lance. Your viewers  _love_ me! Haven't you noticed that some of the most viewed videos on your channel are collabs with me?"

"That's because the subscribers from your channel subtlely stalk you and watch every video you've ever made a cameo in."

"Don't act like your subs dont do that either." Pidge retorted. And they were... Right. Lance did have some creepy stalkerish fans out there... But he loved them all none the less. He loved all his fans, he loved his little online family.

Lance was broken out of his little dazed moment when Pidge started hitting him.

"ThatOneSocialReject just uploaded!" They squealed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?." Lance scrambled to get a chair as Pidge clicked the video

ThatOneSocialReject was a strange Youtuber. Strange in the way they only ever revealed half of their face. They always seemed to have a red bandanna covering from his nose to his chin, forcing you to focus on his indigo eyes  ~~which are most likely contacts~~ and his messy-hot-mullet hair. Honestly, who has a mullet in 2017? And how the hell does he pull it off so well? They were also strange in the way they have never even hinted at their name, forcing their sub to use their full username or shortening it down to TOSR. It was kind of annoying, especially to all their fanfic writers.

The video started revealing the man with his hands folded on the table. Lance's eyes darted to the photo's on the wall behind them, all pinned to some board and some connected by varying colours of string.

"Greetings fellow Hunters." His tone was cold, it made Lance shiver just from the pure ice in his voice. Oh yeah, this guy called his subs  _hunters_. Why? Because he was a fucking  _conspiracy theory channel_. Now you may be wondering what the hell Lance is doing watching a channel like this, right?

He just really likes the tone of the guy's voice, the way he stares at the camera, the way how even if his video isn't related to it he'll just go off on tangents about Mothman and how he's real, the way how even though you can't see it through the bandanna you know when he's smiling by the crinkles near his eyes, the way how-

Okay, maybe Lance more than just  _likes_ the guy.

Maybe he has a tiny little crush on him.

Maybe it's a little bit more than a tiny little crush.

Maybe he's fallen head over heels in love with a guy he knows barely at all.

 _Maybe_.

Now, Lance wouldn't call himself stupid. He thinks it's completely rational to fall head over heels for a guy you know nothing about who you've only even seen through a screen.

Okay he might be a bit irrational about this...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im procrastionating my procrastination aka Level 20 procrastination.
> 
> Also I realised I never really specified who has a channel and what kind of content they make so here it is:  
> Character - Username - Type of content - Subscriber count
> 
> Lance - Sharpshooter - Uploads whatever the hell he feels like/Streams every friday for 2 hours minimum - 6 million subscribers (Calls them Snipers)
> 
> Keith - ThatOneSocialReject - Mostly conspiracy theories and true crime stories. Has at least 12 videos about Mothman. - 12 million subscribers (Calls them Hunters)
> 
> Pidge - MP gaming/ProtonPidge - Gaming videos and theories/Science videos that are actually meant to help kids study. Some tech reviews - 3 million subscribers/7 million subscribers (College kids love them)
> 
> Matt - MP gaming - Gaming videos and theories - 3 million subscribers
> 
> Shiro - MentalHelp (Cheesy)/Life Of Shiro (Side channel) - How to stay fit and healthy both mentally and physically. Some people subscribe for the abs/ Random stuff - 7 million subscribers (On both)
> 
> Allura - Alluring Essence - Daily vlogs, make-up tutorials, cosplay, AMVs and CMVs - 15 million subscribers
> 
> Coran - CoranCoranTheHandyMan - DIY videos. Barely uploads - 1 million subscribers
> 
> Hunk + Shay - BalmeranKitchen - Baking/Cooking videos and a ton of challenge videos to do with food - 11 million subscribers (Some are there just for the wholesomeness of the channel)

"No."

"Keith."

"No."

"Please?"

"For the last time Matt i'm not coming on your channel and playing fucking Mario Kart!"

"Why not?"

"Because fuck you."

"That's Shiro's job!"

"Matt!" Shiro shouted from across the apartment. As soon as the boys heard that voice they instantly sat down at the kitchen table. It was Shiro's  _dad voice_. Shiro then suddenly appeared in the door frame. "Matt can you please not talk to my  _brother_ about things like that?"

"But Shiro!" Matt whined. "He's never done a single collab! He needs to do at least one to get the full Youtube experence!"

"You don't even have your own Youtube channel! You share a joint channel with your sibling." Keith retorted. Matt fake gasped and put a hand over his chest.

"Speaking of Pidge, how are they doing? I haven't seen them since their coming out party." Keith perked at the name.  _Wait..._

"They're actually doing great! Their main channel really kicked off ever since they moved into that big house with everyone and not to mention they get along amazingly! I mean, even Allura is letting them edit their videos and you know what Allura's like when it comes to editing." Shiro nodded his head.  _Allura? Wait holy- HOLY MOTHERFUCKER!_

"Wait are you guys talking about... Proton Pidge? The science channel person?" Keith genuinely asked.

"Uh yeah. Do you watch them often?" Shiro asked. Matt gave Keith a glare that said If you dare talk bad about my little sibling I will snap your neck.

"Uh I mean, not often? I mean I've seen a few videos of theirs and they seem... Alright." Keith didn't lie. He did actually visit their channel a few times to watch some of their videos, sometimes because Lance was in them and sometimes because this 'Pidge' seemed to make the content actually enjoyable, even though Keith didn't find himself a very big fan of science.

"Oh please, you probably just watched the video on the science behind that moth person thing."

"He is called Mothman and if you ever disrespect him in this house I will kill you and make a video about your 'strange unexpected' death." Matt seemed to back his chair away from Keith and closer to Shiro after that.

"Y'know, if you ever do want to do a collab I suggest you do one with Pidge. You guys would actually get along great now that I think about." Shiro suggested.

Meet and collab with Proton Pidge? That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea. Sure, Keith actually knows very little about them but from what he's seen on their channel they seem like a sarcastic little shit, the exact kind of person Keith would want as a friend. Plus, they knew  _Lance_ , upclose and personal. Maybe, if he collabed with Proton Pidge he might get to meet Lance and even collab with him one day...

However, if he just started making videos with other people his fans would start to wonder what's up. His fans know that he's pretty anti-social despite him not revealing literally  _any_ personal details, he guesses he just gives off that vibe. His fans  _also_ know that he cannot resist a challenge, after all, one anonymous Tumblr user once dared him to get a piece of black licorice and dip it in marmite and so you know what he did? He did it and fucking  _finished the jar_. From that day on his fans learned not to mess with him. Sooooo if he turned this collab thing into a challenge... No one would suspect a thing. He'll call it... The seven day collab challenge! Where's he gonna find seven people to collab with? Shiro and Matt know a bunch of Youtubers right? Perfect.

"Shiro!" Everyone suddenly perked up. "Meet me in half an hour in my room. I need you for my next video."

"Wait what."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Keith adjusted the camera on the tripod after moving it to fit two people in the frame and not just one.

"Are you sure you want to just, jump in and do this?" Shiro asked. He knew what his brother was like when it came to his life online.

"Y-yeah. It's kinda out of my comfort zone but, pushing myself is good." Shiro paused for a second.

"Did you watch my latest video? Wait do you actually watch my channel."

Keith ignored his brother's question since it was too embarassing to answer. "Can you fix my bandanna?"

"Yeah sure." Shiro stepped behind him to tighten the knot at the back of the bandanna. Keith took slow and deep breaths. This was the first time he'd actually make a video  _with_ someone. At least he chose his brother to do it with, and a nice easy thing to do.

Shiro moved from behind Keith and towards the camera. He held up three fingers and started counting down on them. When he mouthed the word 'go' the light on the camera turned green, the camera's shutter opened, and out came Keith's online persona.

"Greetings Hunters." Okay, keep it nice and normal. "Today, I have a slightly different video for you guys. Normally, my videos are about theorising and hunting the paranormal and mysterious, I've never let the videos focus be, me. And doing so has led to myself becoming a mystery to some, I have never revealed anything about myself or my personal life, untill today." 

Keith moved his chair to the side slightly and motioned for Shiro to come on camera. Shiro quickly pulled a chair up and sat next to Keith, waving at the camera.

"This is my older brother, Shiro. Oh and despite me revealing more about myself he will not refer to me as my actual name. He'll be refering to me as Red."

"Yeah, little red riding hood." Shiro got elbowed for that.

"Today, we'll be completing the sibling tag and hopefully, not end up in a bloody murder." Keith smiled through the bandanna.

"Yup, we have a list of questions that my boyfriend set up for us to answer so we actually don't know what the questions are,"

"Wait you trusted Matt with the questions?"

"Please welcome, from behind the camera, my amazing boyfriend Matt!" Matt suddenly appeared from behind the door which he must have been hiding behind for a good solid twenty minutes.

"Hey guys!" Matt shouted. "Let's get on with the tag~"

~~~~~~~~~~

Why did Keith do this to himself? Why did he allow himself to do this?

So far he's had to reveal his most embarassing secrets (some of which even Shiro didn't know) and now they have to go online, for the world to see.

Fuck.

"Okay question number twenty nine, the second to last one, if your sibling was a God, what would they be god of?"

"Like as in, Poseidon was God of the sea?" Shiro asked. Matt nodded from behind the camera. "Okay then uhh, you'd be the God of coffee."

Keith actually snorted at that. "Seriously? You could've said God of cryptids, research, but coffee?"

"With the amount you consume i'm surprised you're not dead from a caffine overdose." That's another elbow in the gut for Shiro.

"Red, you don't have to answer since Shiro is already godly to me." Matt said. How sickeningly sweet can one man be?

"Aww. Babe." Shiro looked kinda weird in the frame with that disgusting fond look on his face. Keith then faced the camera directly and mouthed the words 'God of gays'.

"Alright last question!" Matt said excitedly. "Finish this sentence. My sibling is...?"

"Dead inside."

"An asshole." Keith paused a second. "Shiro, for you that's dark as fuck."

"Like your soul." Okay, Keith tried to keep a straight face but... he failed. He planted both his elbows on the table so he could hold his head in his hands as he laughed.

"J-just cut the video."

* * *

 

Lance stared as the video turned black.

_What the fuck?_

"Pidge!" Lance shouted, still slightly freaked out by the video he just watched. Pidge immediately ran into the office, their hair a mess.

"You seen it?" Pidge asked, obviously as shocked as Lance. Lance slowly nodded. Pidge walked to behind Lance chair and stared at the screen. "I can't believe Shiro didn't tell us! Wait fuck Shiro I can't believe that  _Matt_ didn't tell me!"

"Pidge, do you understand what this means?" Lance asked seriously as he swiveled his chair to face them. They nodded.

"Do you?" Lance nodded back. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Pidge's hands.

"We can meet ThatOneSocialReject and learn all his secrets!" They both squealed. Suddenly Hunk's head appeared at the doorway.

"Hey uh, not trying to be rude but, you guys are being kinda loud and Shay's trying to sleep in the other room and-"

"Hunk, Shiro is the big brother of ThatOneSocialReject, and they just did a sibling tag." Pidge clarified. Hunk's eyes seemed to widen as he instantly ran back to his room.

See, it wasn't just Lance and Pidge who watched him, everyone in the house did. And while Lance and Pidge were his biggest fans in that house every one was slightly obsessed with him. Everyone just seemed to love the mystery of him, Coran even once tried to break down what state he lived in based off what the weather conditions where like outside his window. It was only Matt who seem to not c-

_Because he fucking knew him. That dick._

"I'm calling Shiro." Pidge said aburptly, picking up their phone and hitting Shiro's name in their contacts. They raised the phone to their ear.

"What, Pidge, no. We can't make it seem like we're  _stalkers_."

"Too bad bitch. Oh sorry Shiro." Lance silently freaked out. "So uh, I noticed that your brother, thanks for telling us you had one by the way, was doing a seven day collab challenge and I was wondering if-" Pidge seemed to get cut off by Shiro. Then their eyes lit up with pure and unfiltered excitement. "Are you serious? That's amazing! Thanks so much I'll talk to you later Shiro." Once they hung up the phone they started to squeal so high-pitch that the neighbors dog started barking.

"Pidge? What happened? Have you got a collab with him?"

"He _requested_   _me_. He requested to do one with everyone in the house Lance! He's asked Shiro to call us and set up collabs for him to do!" Pidge bit their lip with excitement. "We're gonna be on his channel!"

Lance felt like he wanted to faint. His favourite Youtuber (excluding everyone in the house) would be coming over, for seven days to film collabs with them,  _Including him._ Suddenly Lance's phone started to ring and he instantly answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Lance?" Shiro called out.

"H-hello!" Oh God, he was so nerveous. How much can a voice crack in one word.

"Are you free to film a collab with someone on sunday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that alot of my writing is dialog based? Im not sure if I like it?  
> If you guys see a change in writing style don't be concerned by it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt drops a bombshell on Keith.  
> Keith collabs with the most wholesome of couples at The House™.  
> Is something wrong with Shay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination level: 55

The annoying blaring of Keith alarm woke him up. But did he get up? No, no he did not. Instead, he grabbed his phone and just turned off his alarm only so he could lay in bed do to nothing all day.

And then along came Matt.

Matt kicked open his door causing it to slam into the wall and then stood in his doorway, hands on his hips as if he was too impatient for this kinda crap (He is).

"Rise and shine Keithy-boy! It's a brand new day and  _you_ have to collab with Hunk and Shay." He paused. "Holy fuck that rhymed."

Keith groaned and threw his spare pillow at Matt, most likely missing him. Keith didn't know, he wasn't looking, his face was squished in his pillow. Matt audibly sighed as he made his way to the end of Keith's bed.  _Matt don't you fucking dare._ Matt grabbed him by the ankles and started to literally pull him out of bed. Keith quickly grabbed his headboard so he wasn't pulled out of his cocoon of warmth. Matt eventually stopped.

"Shiro! Get your lazy ass brother out of bed!" Wow thanks Matt, you fucking rat.

"Keith Kogane get your butt out of bed before I tell Matt what your middle name is!" Shiro screamed from halfway across the apartment. At that threat Keith shot right the fuck up, causing his head to spin. Keith would  _not_ let anyone know what his middle name is. His parents picked it before they spoke a syllable of English and they thought that the name sounded cool. _How much he wanted to slap them when he learnt what it meant._

"Thanks babe!" Matt shouted. Keith then stared at Matt with a glare that would make any sane person just leave Keith alone for the next four days. Matt, however, was not a sane person. "So are you like, researching who you're collabing with or do you just watch Lance?"

Keith froze. "Um, what?" Matt nodded over to his laptop which portrayed one of Lance's videos paused halfway through. Did... Did Keith leave his laptop on overnight again? Fuck. "Oh, right uhhh." Think, think, think! Think of something that isn't embarrassing!

Matt sighed. "If you don't want me to tell anyone, that's fine. But that means I gotta tell you one of my secrets 'cause it's really bugging me." Matt said getting quietier near the end. A chance to get blackmail off of Matt? That's a  _pretty_ good situation to be in. Keith nodded.

"Shoot."

Matt sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Keith. He then turned sharply to him. 

"I'm going to ask Shiro to marry me."  _What the **fuck**_ _?_ That is  _not_ the kind of information he was expecting.

"Uhh, I- Okay."

"Okay? That's the kind of reaction I get?"

"Well sorry I don't exactly know how to react nobody's ever told me they wanted to marry my brother before!"

"Have you seen his comments section!"

Both of them sat there for possibly a minute too long. Keith then turned and looked at his knees, planning his words carefully.

"Well, if anyone was going to _actually_ marry Shiro, I guess i'm glad it would be you, since I know how happy you make him. And I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law, y'know?" Keith said with the smallest smile possible. When he looked up at Matt he saw the tears pricking at his eyes.  _Wait no no no, fuck he's going to-_ _Yup_. Matt launched himself at Keith and gave him a death-grip hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Strange unexpected death, Matt. Strange. Unexpected. Death." Matt then let go of Keith and quickly wiped at his tears.

"Sorry. Okay, okay. I'm gonna go freshen up, you go get ready then i'll drive you to The House." Matt then got up and left Keith's room, not before flashing him a smile from the doorway.

Keith knew that Shiro would say yes to Matt. And if he doesn't Keith is going to kick Shiro's ass. Matt is a great guy and possibly the only boyfriend of Shiro's Keith has actually liked, and having Matt as a brother-in-law? That isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 

"We are  _not_ letting Keith pick the music." Shiro said sternly from the passenger seat. Both Keith and Matt frowned.

"Shirooooo, I thought you were the cool dad." Keith pouted from the backseat, sadly his pout wasn't visible from behind the bandanna.

"I thought I was the cool dad?" Matt whined.

"Matt you're the dad I'd let take me to a concert, so yeah I guess you are the cool dad. Shiro you're ultra-demoted to bad dad."

"Why are we dads?" Shiro loudly asked.

"Because you look like a dad." Keith deadpanned.

"Daddy."

" _Stop._ "

"We're here!" Matt acted like he never said that infernal word. When Keith got out of Matt's car he saw exactly how  _big_ this house was. Matt mentioned that is was large but, whoa. It was definitely large enough to house at least eight people. The house had a sleek, modern design that kinda looked like someone had created a Sims house using the pre-built rooms and just kinda stuck them together. The outside was pure white with wooden paneling beside the _large ass_ windows.

"How many people live here again?" Shiro asked.

"After tomorrow, six." Matt said. And then he looked up and started to... make pidgeon noises... Did Keith want him to marry Shiro?

Suddenly, someone from the window above them popped their head out. And Keith isn't one to exaggerate so take his word when he says this, he internally had a melt down when he noticed it was Pidge. It meant that it was actually happening and he was actually going to meet all of these other Youtubers including Lance. Oh lord.

"Matt!" Pidge screamed. Their head then dissappeared from their window.

"Are they... Always like that?" Keith asked. Then his only reply was Matt nodding to him with a slight frown on his face. Everyone had to take a step back when Pidge suddenly, quite literally pouced on Matt to hug him. And... Holy fuck. Keith can't believe it took him this long to realise that they look like fucking carbon copys of eachother. It was scary.

Pidge then suddenly let go of Matt and turned to stare down Keith. And dispite this person being alot smaller than him in size he felt  _extremely_ intimidated. The glare he was sent made him shiver. Was this kid like, Medusa or some shit?

Nope, absolutely fucking not. Not after the huge smile they started to make. They suddenly run up to Keith and stand right in front of him.

"Hi, name's Pidge. Big fan by the way. Why are you wearing your bandanna here?" Pidge asked very fastly. Keith had to stop a moment to actually realised what they said.

"Because I don't want you to see my face." Keith deadpanned.

"Why? Is it because your face is deformed in some way and you don't want anyone to see it because you think it makes you look ugly?" Pidge then suddenly gasped. "Do you have a scar?"

"Alright Pidge, that's enough." Shiro interjected. Thank fuck for older brothers

"Shiro. Possibly one of the most mysterious men on the internet is on my fucking doorstep.  _Let me ask my damn questions_."

"How about you ask me your questions whilest you show me around? I'm gonna be here for a few days, might as well learn the layout." Once that was said Pidge instantly lit up.

This... May have been a mistake.

* * *

 

"And here's the kitchen with possibly the most adorable heterosexual couple, Hunk and Shay!" Pidge announced. Keith walked into the kitchen only to be hit with the very potent smell of... Was that, gingerbread? He was also met with two friendly faces, both covered in flour. They both look like they had been caught in the middle of a flour war, which they probably had been.

"Sorry guys, we were fighting about if we should put syrup or honey on these gingerbread waffles." The man, presumably Hunk, stated.

"Sweetie, for the last time, gingerbread and honey is obviously the superior choice!" The woman, presumably Shay, pointed out.

"Listen, I hear what you're saying, but you're lying to my face right now. Syrup is the basic necessity for both waffles and pancakes!"

As the couple continued to argue about the Honey Vs. Syrup debate, Keith took a look at the area around him. The kitchen was about as large as most the rooms in the house if you took away all the cupboards and shit. And while most of the house was pure white, the kitchen was a browny-orange colour. All the applience looked as if they were made of brass whereas everything else seemed to be made of a dark wood. He also took a look at the opening in the wall. The opening was focused in the center and ran along the entire length of the wall and was about as tall as Pidge. It also had a polished granite counter, it seemed like their main workstation.

Suddenly, Pidge intterupted their dispute.

"My man Hunk has got a point."

"Ha! I told you!"

"Actually, I have to agree with Shay." Keith interjected. And now since no one actually thought he was going to join this dispute, all the attention was on him. He gained the bewildered stare of Pidge and Hunk, and the delightful smile of Shay.

"Finally! Someone with a good sense of taste!"

"Hey!" Hunk acted offended. "Anyway, we're just at a tie again. What should we do?" He questioned.

"Allura!" Pidge shouted probably as loud as a car alarm. There was then banging coming from upstairs which where most likely the sound of someone running.

In an instant there was a women at the opening in the wall, her silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore and pink crop-top and denim shorts. She also had light amounts of make-up on that Keith couldn't remember the names of for the life of him. All he knows is that is was all focused on her eyes.

"What is it this time?" She asked, this was obviously not the first time she'd been called down. But uh, wow Keith did not expect that accent from her. What was it? British?

"Gingerbread waffles, honey or syrup?"

She looked at them slightly disgusted. "Are you insane? Honey is the best way to go."

"Allura you have re-earned my respect." Shay said as she held up her hand by Allura for a high-five, which she was given.

"You all disgust me." Hunk announced as he politely grabbed the honey for Shay.

"Why is every fight you guys have just about food?" Pidge asked.

"Because Pidge, we're in a happy and healthy relationship and we communicate with eachother. Also we do fight we just don't let you guys see it." Hunk stated.

"Oh my god you sound like parents."

"We basically have to be, we're the ones who are making sure you guys are alive." Hunk pointed out. He then turned to Shay. "Babe, how do you feel knowing that we've already adopted like, five kids in our mid-twenties."

"K-kids? I don't know anything about kids what are you talking about? Kids?" She laughed nerveously as the end, her reply was rushed and also panicked.

"Shay are you al-?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Hey we should get on with the video right? We can't keep someone waiting all day!" Okay, Keith had only met Shay about less than an hour ago and he already knew there was something wrong with her.

"I guess you're right. Oh hey, what should we call you? Since I assume you're not going to tell us your real name." Hunk asked.

"Red. Call me Red."

Hunk chuckled slightly. "Alright Red, you know how to make edible slime?"

* * *

 

"And that, is how you make edible ectoplasm cupcakes. Buh-bye." They all waved at the camera and then Keith finally went over to it and turned it off. Hunk then suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Alright, let's dig in." He picked up the cupcake covered in the green slime and shoved it in his mouth. He widened his eyes at the remaining cupcake in his hand. "This is possibly, single-handedly one of the best things we've ever made."

"Let me try." Keith said as he grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it and  _holy fuck_. Keith had made the right descision in making them put vodka in the slime because  _lord Jesus this may have been the best thing he ever tasted_. The lemon cupcake and lime flavoured slime was the most amazing thing in this universe.

"Shay, you should try one, they're heavenly." Hunk suggested, but Shay shook her head.

"N-no thanks. I'm not too hungry right now but... Maybe later." She said, obviously fake smiling.

"Shay, you have to they are-" Keith was interuppted.

"I said i'm not hungry!" Shay loudly announced. It caused both the boys to widen their eyes and take a step back a bit. She looked at both of them and then regained her composure. "Excuse me." She excused her self and left the room.

"That was kinda... Weird." Keith stated the obvious.

"She has been acting kinda weird recently. Maybe it's because she's sick? I think I heard her vomiting this morning." Hunk stated. Keith nodded with him.

Keith didn't know Shay too well, but obviously something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I've never had gingerbread waffles but i've had gingerbread dipped in honey and let me tell y'all that shit is a god send.
> 
> Also I think i'm going to aim for chapters being this long? Nothing i've ever written had been as long as this so don't hold me to that promise ;-;  
> And i'm sorry there was no Lance POV this chapter! I just really wanted to get this out because for the next week or so i'm gonna be having tests in school and just ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallura BROTP though????  
> Keith in eye make-up???  
> Lance is weak????

"Why did I agree to this?" Keith groaned as he sat on the floral bedding of Allura's bed. Honestly, Keith wasn't trying to be mean or anything but Allura's room reminded him of a stereotypical teenage girl's room. The pink walls, the flowers almost everywhere he looked, the fairy lights hanging on the wall next to the bed. He's not even going to mention the piles of make-up on her dresser.

"Oh, c'mon! You're gonna love it!" Allura cheered as she set up the tripod carefully. "Or at least your fans will."

That's right, the fans. Keith's fans. Keith's fans had a larger impact on his life than they had realised. They were the main reason he got out of bed in the morning because if he didn't have his fans he wouldn't make videos, if he didn't make videos he'd probably be stuck in some dead-end job where everyday just seems to mesh together and it feels as if you're looking at the world in grey. His fans were a blessing. They had created such a large community in the few years Keith has had his channel. At first they all came together just to watch some of his videos and discuss theories on serious topics (Not to mention the odd battle in the comments section). But then they came together to try and figure out who exactly the mystery man with the theories was and what he looked like. He'd seen all the shitposts where they thought he was Billy Ray Cyrus in disguise or literally any man with a mullet in the history of forever. Even then, Keith loved his fans more than words could express. Maybe he should try and show it more?

"You ready?" Allura asked, breaking Keith out of his trance.

"I guess." Keith sighed. Allura set a timer and rushed to side beside Keith on the bed. The small light on the camera then slowly blinked from red to green, suggesting that it was recording.

"Greetings Hunters. Today i'm joined by the one and only, Alluring Essence," Keith paused so Allura could give a small wave to the camera with a short 'hi'. "And so, i'm allowing her to do the unspeakable. She is going to apply make-up to my face."

"Half of his face actually. He won't let me take off his stupid bandanna."

"It's not stupid." Keith deadpanned.

"Well it's no exactly smart is it?" Allura retorted. Keith blinked for a moment.

"It's a piece of cloth."

"Exactly."

"Anyway, Allura is going to be doing my make-up and I will not try and stab her eyes out as she does so."

"Let's get started." Allura winked at the camera. She then grabbed something off of her nightstand and faced Keith. She opened it up to reveal a multitude of colours and a mirror. It honestly kinda looked like a watercolour set but, powdery. Some of the shades had been barely touched whereas others were almost gone. "Since your not letting me do the lower half of your face I can't really do any contoring or anything like that so i'm going to focus on your eyes instead."

Keith watched her grab a brush and then start to circle it ontop of a shade of grey that looked like it had been used, but not much. Keith remembered how she said she would focus on his eyes so he closed them so she could actually do stuff to them. He then felt the glide of a soft brush against his eyelids which was actually kind of soothing. Although he would never admit that. Allura commentated on what she was doing to Keith's face and he didn't understand a word. Keith would make the odd comment of saracsm in.

Then that's when Allura actually tried to stab his eyes out.

"What the fuck is that!" Keith jumped back, hand covering his eye but not quite touching it. Allura seemed to find this amusing.

"Oh my fuck, relax Red! It's an eyeliner pencil!" She dismissed. Keith was hesitant to lean back forwards but did so anyways. Allura went back to stabbing his eyes.

"How am I meant to relax when you're jamming a pencil in my eye."

"Stop whining you big baby! I do this everyday!" Keith was bewildered as to why someone would subject themselves to this kind of torture.

It took a while for Allura to finish and get the 'wings' even but she did finally finish. Keith opened his eyes and grabbed the mirror Allura handed to him. And Keith looked... Good? His eyelids seemed to have this weird faded out gradient from black to red with the strange powder she was applying earlier. He also seemed to have a stripe of some kind that lined his eyes with a glittery red. In fact even that peculiar powder seemed to have glitter in it.

"With that amount of glitter you look like Magnus Bane."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all! I'm actually pretty proud of myself!"

"You should be." Keith commented as he kept staring at his make-up in the mirror. He then remembered that he was on camera and turned his attention towards that. "Alright then Hunters, today you've seen me with make-up on which... I might actually wear for the rest of the day. Thank you Allura!"

"No problem, Red! Hit me up any time you need it!" She offered, possibly joking? Most likely not.

"I just might. Anyways, Goodbye my fellow Hunters. And good luck." Keith signed off and he went to go turn the camera off.

"So,  _Red._ " Oh no. "Tell me a little bit about yourself like oh I don't know? Your name?" She suggested. Keith almost laughed.

"Why would I use a pseudo-name if I'd tell you my name just like that?" Keith smirked under the bandanna as Allura pouted.

"Well can I at  _least_ see your face? Your not on the internet so you have nothing to worry about." Keith knew she was right. He did only wear the bandanna for the purposes of hiding his face from strangers online. But where's the fun in just showing off his face?

"Nope!" Keith popped the 'p' and Allura groaned.

"But Matt and Shiro know what you look like!"

"Shiro's my brother! And when I first met Matt I didn't know he was a Youtuber." Keith defended himself. Allura huffed.

"Fine. But I will find out what you look like one day Mr. Red."

"Will you?" Keith questioned as he left Allura's room. However as he did he bumped into someone quite familiar.

* * *

 

Lance was walking around the house trying to find something to do. He had just finished filming and he had allowed Pidge to edit again under an oath that they wouldn't mess up the footage like last time (He only gained the oath with a promise of cookies though). He kinda zoned out for a moment, like he normally does. Sometimes he just zones out thinking about nothing in paticular. Hell, he zones out about zoning out. He even zones out about that! But this meant he was prone to bumping into people, like now.

"Ah, sorry." Lance apologised to the figure of which he didn't look at the face of. The figure was... Familiar yet strange. It belonged to no one in The House. He suddenly looked up to see- Dios Mios.

"Ah no. I- I'm sorry." ThatOneSocialReject apologised and... Was this a dream? Did Lance fall asleep in the editing room again? He was here... He was actually here, in front of him, in the flesh. Oh God what does he say? He's dreamed about this moment and now that it's actually here the words are caught in his throat. And is that... Is he wearing make-up!?

"Hey uh, are you Lance? As in, Sharpshooter?" He asked and Lance could only nod in reply, not trusting his voice. "I've uh, I've watched a few of your videos are um. You seem pretty- pretty cool." He's watched his videos? Oh no what the fuck does he say now?

"I-I've seen some of yours and uh, yours are, pretty good to." Lance wanted to slap himself in the face, repeatedly, with a brick.

"Thanks." He started to rub the back of his neck shyly. Why are the shy one always the hottest ones? Honestly Lance couldn't tell if it was the make-up or if it was seeing him in person that made him more attractive. Probably both actually.

"I- I gotta get to the, the editing room. I sent Pidge my video file and uhhh." Lance trailed off. Lance.exe has stopped working. Lance.exe has identified the problem 'Cute/Hot guy standing right infront of him'.

"Yeah, uh. Totally. I mean, I'll, see you around?"

"Y-yeah! Absolutely!" Lance said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Right." He sighed and left the area as fast as possible. Honestly, Lance didn't blame him, he was trying to escape the awkward situation to.

Lance actually did make his way to the editing room to find his favourite little gremlin working on his most recent video. Lance grabbed a chair and placed it right next to theirs only so he could slam his head against their desk, groaning to verbalise his frustration.

"What's up?"

"I just had the worst conversation ever."

"Was Coran trying to give you the safe sex talk again?"

"What? Ew, no." Lance cringed at the memory. "I mean awkward."

"Awkward how?"

"I just met ThatOneSocialReject."

"Oh you finally met Red?"

"Yeah and- Ugh! I didn't know what to say! I've imagined myself meeting him thousands of times but when I actually got to meet him I was a stuttering mess!" Lance complained. Pidge only laughed at his misfourtune. "He was wearing make-up, Pidge. Make-up! He looked like a goddamned Incubus!"

"As much as I love to watch you in your frustrated, pining state, I need to know if you want me to edit out this small frame." Lance looked over at the computer screen to see- He didn't even want to describe it.

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only expirence I've had with make-up is when my sister took an art-course and had to make a portfolio and so she did stuff like graffiti, abstract.... Facepaint. I haven't touched the stuff since.
> 
> (Honestly to this day I have not layed a hand on an eye-liner pencil. Also wtf is foundation? Like???)
> 
> Also I felt bad for abandoning most my fics for so long so I wrote this short little chapter because I know how much some of you love the Youtube AU (I mean same)


End file.
